


lost in the woods

by FriendlyLegoPerson



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: and Julian won't admit it, he's so bad with maps, they're lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyLegoPerson/pseuds/FriendlyLegoPerson
Summary: Julian and Felix are lost in the woods and Julian refuses to admit they're lost





	lost in the woods

Julian and Felix are walking through the woods somewhere in Colorado, trying to get to Felix’s home so he can visit.  “We’re lost.” Felix eventually says. “No, we’re not.” Julian argues, casting a directions spell on his map. "Besides, I know where we are." he adds. "Where?" Felix asks excitedly. Julian frowns at his map, "In the woods in Connecticut." They wander around for a while longer before Felix presses the issue again.  “It’s getting dark.” Julian pulls out a flashlight and keeps walking, “We’re fine.” Felix shakes his head as they pass a supermarket and argues, “I don’t even know which town this is.” Finally Julian sighed, pulled out his portable scrying bowl, and set it up. “Carter, Sadie, we’re lost.”


End file.
